Memories and Times of a Cybertronian Life
by Searece
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots. First: Prowl reflects on who Jazz is in the war. Second: When Prowl's stressed out, he retreats to his office and rants to himself. Third: Prowl and Unicron have something resembling a short civil talk.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow fanfiction readers!

Welcome to "Memories and Times of a Cybertronian Life", a one-shot (and drabble) series.

This is going to be a series of drabbles and short stories that I work on in my spare time. Feel free to point out any mistakes that you see in my writing! :)

If you want to suggest prompts or ideas or requests, please do so. But, if you want something very specific, you muststate what it is because I cannot read minds. If you want to work with me on something, I will be happy to do so.

At the top of each chapter, there will be information regarding the title, rating, characters, warnings (if any), summary, and word count; possibly an author's note, too.

See you later,

Searece

PS: I do not own The Transformers or any other fandom I may write about; this will be the disclaimer for this entire series.


	2. Distant Reflections--PG

Title: Distant Reflections  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Prowl, mentions of Jazz  
Summary: Prowl reflects on who Jazz is in the war.  
Warnings: None?

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy evening on Cybertron, Prowl reflected, when he had first encountered the enigma called Jazz and titled Meister; very few knew that he truly _was _the now-legendary Meister, though. Even some of Jazz's own agents had never discovered that their Head of Special Operations was an expert assassin and master killer. The ones who did not know that Jazz was actually Meister just thought that he was a mere saboteur and spy, albeit good at those things; it made Jazz laugh and laugh at their complete and utter simplicity. It quite amused them both, actually.

_[100 words]_


	3. Stressed Out--PG

Title: Stressed Out  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Prowl, mentions of Jazz  
Summary: When Prowl's stressed out, he retreats to his office and rants to himself.  
Warnings: none

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Prowl did not have infinite patience.

Sensory panels twitching, he wondered if Jazz would mind it if he scared the rest of the Ops mechs (all of Jazz's little underlings, obviously not including Jazz himself) and his Tactical mechs (Prowl's underlings, obviously not including Prowl himself) into cowering and hiding together. He surely felt like doing so.

"They're acting like idiots!" He muttered to himself in the privacy of his office, "I mean, seriously, why can't I just get a minute of _me_ time that's actually all to myself?! I keep getting interrupted whenever I even attempt to relax; I thought they wanted me to relax and 'calm down' with the punishments that result from when they act out. . . . They're all stupid idiots." Prowl hissed to himself as he got up and paced around his office. "Primus, I really _am_ stressed out, but is it my fault my battle computer and logic center snapped from literal millennia of tolerating how they act? It might be, but I certainly don't think so!"

He looked to the door, thinking. Grinning suddenly, Prowl rubbed his hands together as if he was a villain from some cartoon the humans liked watching.

"Is it time to freak out some soldiers? I think so!" He cackled to himself. First: get his act together in preparation for the Plan.

_[Words: 229]_


	4. Little Talk--G

Title: Untitled  
Rating: G  
Characters: Prowl, Unicron  
Summary: Prowl and Unicron have something resembling a short civil talk.  
Warnings: OOCness?  
Notes: I got this from a prompt generator; not sure where, but the three words were "Prowl, Unicron, awkward."

* * *

"Well… this is surprising…" Prowl summarized as he looked up, not sure of what else to say to the being before him.

"Quite awkward as well..." Responded the giant as he looked down at the Autobot who was currently practically clinging to his own little asteroid. The two were silent for a bit longer.

"I am Prowl." The white and black Cybertronian introduced himself, bowing slightly before he continued to speak, "You are Unicron, I presume?"

'Unicron' nodded, saying, "Indeed I am, Autobot Prowl. You have heard of me." It was a statement, not a question; and Prowl wondered if Unicron was always so formal. Prowl also wondered how Unicron knew that he was an Autobot.

[116 words]


End file.
